


The End

by grumpy_squirrel



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Lone Wolf ending, M/M, Sean still can't believe he actually kissed Finn, could be a proper ghostfic if I didn't have commitment issues so have this pain instead, extremely cursed timeline, ghost!Finn McNamara, ghost!Sean Diaz, idk what this is. idk why i wrote it., yes it's supposed to feel a little disjointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpy_squirrel/pseuds/grumpy_squirrel
Summary: sorta ghostfic in Lone Wolf timelineenjoy the pain
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda blame, er, got inspired by Evia's [poem for Lone Wolf,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165044/chapters/52067314) go read and give them some love!!! Their writing deserves more attention ;w;
> 
> Big thanks to Celesse for beta and feedback, I'm also very sorry ;w; AND special dedication to Saturn who somehow managed to hack into my braincell and read it before it was even ready to post. Be careful what you wish for.
> 
> This fic was written and posted exclusively to AO3. If you're seeing it elsewhere - they do not have my permission to display or share it #

"So... how does the story of the wolf brothers end?"

Flores begs them to surrender. Maybe Sean wants to believe it can be that easy. Maybe he’s just very tired. Maybe...

"I... I think their story ends right here..."

"So we went all this way... all that shit for nothing? You told me we were going to Mexico! You said--"

"We're done! The end! It's not who we are!"

That’s a lie. Sean knows precisely who they are.

He throws the car keys outta the window.

There's nothing Daniel can do about it.

Sean's made his choice.

There's no point. It's over.

Surrender, goddammit.

Surrender.

Surr-

"Now it's my turn to take care of us, Sean... Nothing can stop the wolf brothers!"

Daniel locks the door and presses the gas pedal, starts driving with his powers; the other hand concentrating on throwing people out of the way, crashing their cars.

Careless. Determined.

_...nothing, huh?_

Police opens fire; Sean’s begging him to stop.

Gunshots.

He's taking his final breaths. He sees Daniel concentrate on the gate. he doesn't see it blow up........

not with his actual fleshy eye, anyway

"Sean, you see that? Mexico, look! Sean? SEAN!"

"Oh no, no... Please, don't! Sean!"

why

the next moment he hears an anguished scream but muffled scream, like through cotton gaze

“WHY?!”

how can he still process things? he's dead now, right?

he must be. but how is that possible?

_what are you,_ Sean?!

he can look at his body. he's not using it anymore

his soul is staring right at himself

he looks oddly peaceful with that bullet stuck in his neck, bleeding

Daniel's crying. of course he is. Sean would be crying too if he could

but he can't, can he?

* * *

Mexico at last

they reached their goal

he leaves his brother

not forever, but it'll be a while til they meet again

he realises he has one more thing he needs to make peace with first

he hopes He is still around

how do you find another ghost???

assuming He even had any unfinished business to take care of, to stick around for long enough

Sean selfishly hopes He did

* * *

_that's... that's Finn!_

Sean's only a little surprised He's still haunting that destroyed farm in California

not sure what He's doing here...

was He... waiting for something? someone? salvation? 

has Finn even realised he died?

Sean waves at him, knocks at the nearby wall of the greenhouse

and gets no attention

obviously.

he's a ghost he barely exists

his knuckles pass right through

Finn's a ghost too. transparent. ethereal.

like a cloud of weed smoke

Sean self-consciously scratches his eye. the one that's not there

or he assumes it's not there

he doesn't know how ghost bodies work

it’s even weirder than Daniel’s power

Finn finally notices the other shade. Sean's mere presence makes him tear up. which is... strange

since when can ghosts cry?

“Holy fucking shit… no way.”

Finn takes in the view

notices everything

all the translucent scars

the eyepatch- the missing eye…

Finn flinches instantly

guilt

tilts his head, processing

"You're... dead? How?"

"Guess karma got me too"

"What the fuck happened?"

"I've created a monster. Daniel's... out of control. I wish I could be here for him, he still needs me. But I don't think I'm worthy anymore"

Sean has a selfish request. One he knows he can't ask of Finn. One that could never be fulfilled anyway.

_Take care of him for me, Finn._

He can't, because Sean shot Merrill, trying to protect them all. It's only his fault Finn is d-

"Sean… Why- _how_ do you still trust me? You don't have to answer but... And after all that happened... your eye... I know this doesn't mean shit to you now... but I am sorry. About everything.”

"I don't blame you, Finn."

_Never did. Never will._

"You tried something, even if it ended up being a mistake. And... I'm sorry I got you killed."

"Thank you, Sean. You're a fucking gem, man. I love you so much. You know, that night... it meant a lot to me. Despite everythin'."

"I know, Finn. Me too," Sean sobs. seriously, how can ghosts sob???

"I don't get it, Sean."

"You don't have to. To the end and shit, man. It's time to move on, together?"

"Okay," Finn exhales.

Sean's afraid if he tried to kiss Him, he'd just pass through.

multiply but unable to blend together quite as they're supposed to ever again

He always preferred traditional art.

Finn watches as Sean fades. Collapses gently into non-existence. Early morning fog by the lake. eraser crumbs

A moment later Finn exhales calmly and feels himself turn into ghostly dust. He doesn't have any unfinished business amongst the living and unliving anymore. And neither does Sean.

_I'm coming home, dad. You're gonna meet the boy I kissed._

**Author's Note:**

> to The End and shit
> 
> If you want to comment just to tell me 'fuck you' ...you know what, that's fair
> 
> you can totally hc that they just fuck off into the sunset as two badass ghosts and keep an eye out on Daniel and prank him to let him know of their presence, so he ends up slightly less broken and abandoned than in actual lone wolf ending BUT HEH HERE HAVE SOME PAIN JUST IN CASE. yes i had to fix-it my own fic, that's how broken i am


End file.
